U.S. Pat. No. 8,845,132B2 discloses an LED-based lamp assembly with a driver assembly having a base portion rotatably engageable with the socket of a light fixture to make a first electrical contact with the light fixture. The driver assembly has an electrically conductive, retractable tip portion coupled to the base portion which makes a second electrical contact with the light fixture. The tip portion retracts relative to the base when in electrical contact with the light fixture's socket portion. A lamp housing assembly operably connected to the driver assembly has a lamp housing connected to the driver assembly. The lamp housing is coupled to at least one substrate having at least one LED light thereon. The substrate is connected to, or is an integral part of, a heat sink that carries heat away from the substrate and/or LED light. The lamp housing assembly is rotatable relative to the light fixture to adjust the angular position of the light source.